Catch a Tigress by the toe
by Zandria Steel
Summary: What happens when Po has to catch . . . Tigress!  One unhappy Shifu.  A furious Tigress.  Well Po you better watch out and avoid Tigress for a few days as well.  Oneshot pardoy of catch a tiger by the toe.


Catch a Tigress by the toe

I do not own Kung Fu Panda or any of the characters. If I did I would be rich, there would already be a Kung Fu Panda 3, and wouldn't be writing this. This piece is a figment of my imagination that I decided to share. There is also a drawing that goes with this once I figure out how to add it I will.

This also my first post so please be kind in the review. Thanks.

Oh and bear with me on the grammar errors okay. R & R

* * *

><p>This story is told in Po's P.O.V.<p>

It was midmorning at the Jade Palace and Master Shifu had called in Po so they may discuss his final test.

"This is your final test panda." Shifu said in a serous tone.

"I know and I'm ready!" Po answered confidently.

"Is that so?" As Master Shifu said these words, there was an evil glint in his eye. "Then I guess you are prepared for this. To pass your final test you must catch Master Tigress".

(It was at that moment Po's chin dropped to the floor anime style. Of course Master Shifu didn't notice.)

Shifu continued "To be more precise Master Tigress is somewhere in the Jade Palace. You must locate her and defeat her in battle if you are to pass, before sundown." Shifu knew this would be an interesting day and could not wait to see the outcome. Shifu glanced at Po and realized that he was still standing there dumbstruck. "If I were you I'd get started, you have a lot of ground to cover."

Po closed his gaping jaw and slowly walked out of the room.

* * *

><p>He pondered where he should look first and decided on the peach tree. As he approached the peach tree, he eyed the top full of leaves.<p>

He could easily imagine Tigress leaping out at him, all to well. "I wonder . . . ." Po never finished this sentence. Because he tripped and knocked his head on the tree and had to wait five minutes for his vision to clear.

It was then he said, "Tigress is definitely not here. She would've attacked me already."

With that statement Po left and started heading for the kitchen thinking, "_I can't find or let alone beat Tigress on an empty stomach. Maybe I can swipe some of Monkey's cookies while I'm at it. Who knows maybe I'll get lucky and Tigress will be there too. I'll kill two birds with one stone."_

(Crane please don't kill me for using that expression! I promise not to use it again, please spare me!) - A note from the frantic author.

(Wait! Never mind Crane if you come after me I'll just blackmail you using fanfiction! Muha ha ha ha haaa!) - A note from the mischievous author

* * *

><p>Upon arrival Po inhaled everything in the kitchen, but sadly Monkey was there and Po couldn't steal any of his cookies.<p>

Apparently Monkey knew what Po was up to and valiantly guarded them.

(Po was twice unlucky because Tigress wasn't there either, but he had already forgotten about that.)

As Po left he thought, _"Stupid Monkey! Why does he have to be so overprotective of cookies?"_

* * *

><p>Po pondered where to look next and decided on the training hall since Tigress spent a lot of time there.<p>

He quickly (well as an quickly as an oversized panda can run) made it there. He kicked opened the door screaming "Gotcha!" The room was deserted.

Po walked into the seemingly empty room. He didn't put it past Tigress to jump out and try to scare him. He checked every nook and cranny. He noticed that the training dummy was missing and made a mental note of it.

His shoulders sagged as he screamed in defeat "I give up!"

A voice behind said "Is that so? Are you sure?"

Po quickly turned around and saw Master Shifu standing there. Po responded "Yes I . . . wait! Master Shifu how much time do I have left?" "About two hours or so?" Master Shifu replied quickly.

Po didn't hear Master Shifu's reply because he was already running in the direction of the dorms.

(I wonder where Po's going? Do you know something I don't? Tell right now what you know!) - A note from the very confused author.

* * *

><p>He burst into the dorm area, seeing a figure in Tigress's room. Po burst through the door (in case you didn't know the door was made of paper so this was easy) screaming "Hi Yah!"<p>

Yet again Po busted in on an empty room. The figure he saw was the missing training dummy."AArgh!" Po screamed. "I'm getting tired of bursting in on empty rooms!"

With reluctance Po started walking back to his room. He opened his door and sat down on his bed. "I give up!" Po said to nobody in particular.

"Is that so, but you just found me. " Po quickly turned around and saw Master Tigress standing there. Yet again Po stood there dumbstruck.

"If you want to beat me, them you must catch me first panda." With that Master Tigress shot out of the room.

Not even a minute pasted before Master Shifu walked in and said, "I see you found Master Tigress. You better get moving, you don't have much time left."

Po didn't even hear this advice, for he was still standing there, in a state of shock over what had just happened. Seeing this Master Shifu (literally) kicked him out of his room (and into the hallway).

* * *

><p>Po snapping back to reality started walking in the direction Tigress had been heading in.<p>

He started mumbling to himself, "I have to catch Tigress oh come on!"

"_Why does this situation seem so familiar? Oh I know! This is just like that old rhyme!" _

Without realizing it Po started reciting the words, "Eenie meenie miney moe catch a Tigress by the toe."

A voice-interrupted Po saying, "Yeah that's not happening panda." Before he could process what Tigress had said. She flipped him and Po was on the floor.

Po got up and into a fighting stance. He tried to punch Tigress, but she was too fast. She leapt into the air and landed on Po's shoulders.

Po got a stroke of inspiration and started spinning. Tigress not expecting this fell hard on her back.

Master Tigress half roared half screamed, "YOU'RE DEAD PANDA!" Po hearing this gulped, because he knew all too well, since he was fighting Master Tigress it was an actual possibility.

(RUN PO RUUUNNNNN!) - A note from the author that is scared for the panda's life.

* * *

><p>Po started running "How had the hunter turn into the hunted?" he asked himself. Glancing back Po could see Tigress running on all fours towards him.<p>

He thought fast and turned around facing Tigress. Master Tigress quite literally bounced of Po's stomach. She hit her head on the wall and started to see stars. Master Tigress in rage blindly rushed at Po and he easily sidestepped her.

Po looked around realizing where they were and started to panic. Master Tigress was standing with her back to the (giant staircase thingy. Sorry can't think of the name).

"Tigress do not take a step back!" Po warned. Tigress thinking it was a trick did that exactly. When her foot hit nothing she started falling back, wind milling her arms.

Po grabbed her paw and cautioned, "Tigress do not look down." Of course since he said not to, she did and fainted.

Po pulled her back up surprised that Tigress (the most hardcore person he knew) fainted. _"Must have been the hit on her head."_ He thought. As he carried her, in his arms to the Hall of Heroes wondering what Master Shifu would say.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile in the Hall of Heroes . . .<p>

Master Shifu's P.O.V.

Master Shifu was peacefully meditating in the Hall of Heroes. When he heard the door slowly creak open and footsteps walking in.

"What is it panda?" he questioned. Not moving from his meditation position. (He knew it was Po because of his heavy footsteps.)

Po answered back nervously "Uhh Master Shifu I passed my final test . . . and I kinda need your help with Master Tigress." Hearing this Master Shifu ran up to him at once. He surveyed Po. He was standing in the doorway nervousness coming off him in waves, with Master Tigress in his arms?

"What did you do panda!" Master Shifu didn't show it, but on the inside he was a wreck seeing that his adoptive daughter was unconscious. Po replied saying, "Tigress hit her head and then looked down the giant staircase. Then kinda . . . well fainted."

"Quick get Master Tigress to her room and I'll get a healer." Master Shifu commanded not quite keeping the not of urgency out of his voice.

* * *

><p>Later that night at the Jade Palace . . .<p>

Nobody's P.O.V.

Po and the rest of the Furious were sitting in the kitchen finishing dinner. Listening with rapt attention to Po's retelling of the day's events. They knew he exaggerated some of the details of the battle, but it was still exciting to hear the defeat of the mighty Tigress, the unofficial leader of the Furious Five.

Po's P.O.V.

"Yeah and that's how Tigress got knocked out." Po had just finished telling the rest of the Furious Five what had happened. "Po I still can't believe what happened. Even though there is living proof next door." Viper commented pointing with her tail to Tigress's room.

"Dude you are so dead when she wakes up!" Monkey pointed out. "Not if I'm not here when she wakes up." Po answered confidently. "Then you better get going!" Mantis countered.

"What are you talking about?" Po asked. Mantis pointed behind him. Po turned and saw Tigress standing there. "Hi Tigress glad to see you out of bed, oh I got to go somewhere bye! " Po ran out the room the fastest anyone had ever seen him go.

"Tigress are you going to kill him?" Mantis asked. "No, but it would be wise if he avoided sparring with me over the next few days." Tigress answered without a trace of emotion.

Master Shifu (looking into the room from the hallway) let out a sigh of relief. Master Tigress was fine, Po probably wasn't going to be killed, and most surprising of all Po had passed his Final Exam. Master Shifu knew it was going to be an interesting day and he was right.

* * *

><p>Thank you for reading my first Fan Fic! Tell me in the review what you think! Please no flames. I might continue Kung Fu Panda stories if I get support. (Thanks for putting up with my author's notes.) - A note from the grateful author. Bye!<p> 


End file.
